The Exorcism
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: Gadis itu adalah orang awam berbakat unik. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang hidup dalam sesuatu yang tidak dipercaya orang. Bagaimana nasib membawa mereka, saat takdir mempertemukan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gadis itu adalah orang awam berbakat unik. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang hidup dalam sesuatu yang tidak dipercaya orang. Bagaimana nasib membawa mereka, saat takdir mempertemukan mereka?

Disclaimer: karakter Nartuo yang dipakai disini bukan kepemilikan saya. Masahi senseilah pemiliknya…

Hai semua…

Oke, ini memang bukan hal yang mestinya saya lakukan… Tapi, saya kepengen nulis tentang ini… Jadi, mohon dimaklumi…

Mengenai cerita lainnya, sedang dalam pengerjaan juga kok. Nanti juga diupdate...

Oke, kita mulai!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present...

THE EXORCISM

CHAPTER 1: HE IS SHAMAN, SHE IS JUST A GIRL

_Shaman adalah seorang yang mengurusi antara roh dan manusia. Sebagai seorang yang berkomunikasi, bersentuhan dan berinteraksi dengan makhluk gaib, shaman menjadi orang yang penting dalam posisi pemerintahan…._

Ino Yamanaka menutup buku tua itu. Dia kembali dalam kesibukannya membersihkan gudang keluarganya. "Ino, kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" Lelaki besar berambut gondrong cokelat memandangnya dari pintu gudang. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah patung keramik besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chouji. Cuma sedikit lelah. Kakek benar-benar menyimpan barang dalam jumlah besar... Kalau begini, bisa-bisa baru sore selesainya." Ino berkata, menghela napas. Dia ditugaskan menyortir buku dan tulisan kaligrafi. Yang masih bisa dibaca dan ingin dibaca, dibawa kedalam. Buku dan tulisan berharga akan dikirim ke jasa penyimpanan barang berharga. Dan yang tidak berguna, ditaruh di tempat sampah.

Ino memandang buku catatan kakeknya, yang beru saja dibacanya. Semestinya, buku itu tidak berarti apa-apa, dan isinya tidak informatif atau menghibur bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi, untuk sebagian lainnya, itu buku yang cukup berharga. Ino adalah sebagian kecil itu.

Chouji tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Yah, kakekmu kan kolektor barang unik. Dia memiliki dari pecahan piring yang dipakai kaisar sampai senjata dan zirah perang Sekigahara. Dia dihormati di segala penjuru negeri lho. Eh, biar aku ambil pedang itu." Chouji berkata, sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke pedang yang ditaruh di sebelah kaki Ino.

Ino menahan tangannya. "Jangan. Yang ini... Agak bermasalah..." Chouji terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk mengarti. "Baju zirahnya aman, ambil saja dulu. Aku akan 'bicara' dengan yang ini."

Chouji mengambil baju zirah tua itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, ditinggal sendiri?" Chouji bertanya. Ino memberinya pandangan menenangkan. "Oke... Tolong hati-hati..."

Ino tersenyum. Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu memang orang yang sangat peka dan perhatian. Terutama, untuk orang-orang seperti Ino. Orang yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh makhluk gaib.

Ino terlahir dengan bakat itu. Menurut orang tuanya, bakat itu muncul pada Ino, karena kakak nenek buyut nya dulu adalah Miko tingkat atas yang berurusan dengan hal semacam ini.

Ino menghela napas, lalu memegang pedang itu. "Yang berdiam di dalam pedang, tolong muncullah. Aku datang hanya untuk bicara."

Muncul asap dari pedang itu. Asap itu berputar-putar, lalu memadat menjadi wujud manusia. Seorang roh lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan yukata cokelat muncul dihadapan Ino. "Ada keperluan apa, nona?"

Ino menelan ludah. 'Ini bagian yang sulitnya.' "...Aku ingin anda melepaskan diri dari pedang ini... Pedang ini akan diserahkan pada negara, dan mereka tak akan membiarkan 'sesuatu' menempel pada pedang ini... Komohon, cerilah tempat lain." Lelaki itu terdiam. Dia memandang Ino, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Jadi begitu... Ternyata, shaman jaman sekarang ramah dan sopan, ya... Dulu sih, mereka akan berteriak 'Pergi, roh jahat!' atau semacamnya..." roh itu memperhatikan Ino lagi. "Oh, atau kau seorang Miko? Shaman biasa tidak berwajah secantik dirimu."

Wajah Ino sedikit memerah. Walau dari roh, dia mendapat pujian. "Err... Maaf, aku bukan Shaman atau Miko. Aku hanya gadis biasa. Aku diminta orang tuaku membereskan gudang..." dan dia menceritakan tentang dirinya. Itu beresiko, kalau roh itu jahat, mereka akan menyerang dan berusaha mengambil alih tubuh, saat mereka tahu orang yang berbicara dengan mereka bukan Miko.

Tapi Ino merasakan firasat baik dari roh ini. "Hmm... Kau tahu, nona? Menceritakan hal ini pada sembarangan roh bisa mengundang bahaya..." Ino mengangguk. "Oke! Aku akan jadi pelindungmu!" Ino memandangnya bingung.

Lelaki itu tertawa, lalu mengubah bajunya. Dia kini memakai hakama putih yang familiar bagi Ino. "Anda ini... Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya. Aku ini mantan Shikigami. Pembuatku adalah Onmyouji level atas. Dia menciptakanku sebagai roh petarung dan pelindung. Saat melakukan perjanjian, aku bisa memakai seluruh kekuatanku. Kau tertarik?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. 'Tidak buruk... Aku juga bisa menanyakan tentang 'dunia belakang' pada lelaki ini...' "Err.. tuan..."

"Yahiko. Panggil aku Yahiko." Roh bernama Yahiko berkata sambil membusungkan dada.

"Aku sangat tertarik... Namun, aku tidak tahu perjanjian yang harus dilakukan..." Jelas Ino. Yahiko berpikir sejenak.

"Aku dapat mendeteksi aura kekauatan gaib. Semua yang memiliki bakat, dan memakainya, dapat kucari. Kita akan cari orang yang bisa melakukannya." Katanya percaya diri.

Ino menghela napas. Pengusir setan dan semacamnya adalah topik yan selalu ada di TV. Tapi, sejauh yang dia lihat. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksi roh-roh kecil yang bermain di sekitar kepala mereka sendiri. Kalaupun ada, biasanya mereka sulit ditemui, atau meminta bayaran selangit untuk jasanya.

Ino pun menceritakan keadaan itu pada Yahiko. "Bagaimana, Yahiko-san? Sulit kalau mengikuti rencanamu."

"Kita akan menemukan cara. Untuk sementara..." dia melepas semacam 'ikatan' nya pada pedang itu, lalu menempel pada gelang perak yang dipakai Ino. Gelang perak kuno pemberian kakeknya yang selalu dikenakan kemanapun dia pergi. "Aku akan tinggal disini. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Lalu, setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', dia masuk kedalam gelang. Ino menghela napas. 'Setidaknya, pedangnya bebas.' Dia membawa pedang itu keluar. Setelah menyerahkannya pada ibunya, dia diminta ibunya membeli beberapa keperluan.

Dia berjalan melewati gang aneh yang selalu membuatnya merinding. 'Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa.' Dia kadang melihat siluman berjalan melewati tiang listrik di sisi kiri gang itu. Dia lewat, tidak menyadari sepasang mata kuning berpupil vertikal memandanginya dengan haus darah.

Lelaki itu berjalan tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di kakinya. Dia tdak ingat sudah berapa jauh dia berjalan. Jaket panjang dantas ransel besarnya kini terasa seperti beban berat, karena lelah. "Hoi, istirahat sana. Kau terlihat seperti akan mati, tahu."

Dia memandang dibalik tudung jaket yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya, membuat orang-orang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Seekor rubah dengan sembilan ekor melambai berjalan di sebelahnya. Dialah yang tadi berkata. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kuil. Dia duduk, lalu minum dari sumur disana. Dia juga mengisi botol airnya.

Seorang miko melintas. "Oh, selamat datang..." dia tidak bisa menebak dengan jelas. 'Tuan? Atau nona? Bajunya... semacam pengelana atau pengembara?'

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata. "Err... Selamat datang di kuil Hyuuga. Saya Miko pemilik tempat ini, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata membungkuk.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Dia membalas salam Hinata. Dia bergumam. "Inikah kuil Hyuuga..." Hinata tersenyum.

"Hanya kuil bagian. Kuil utamanya ada di utara. Tepatnya, di pusat kota. Tempat ini dikhususkan untuk pelatihan calon Miko. Saya penjaga sekaligus pemilik tempat ini." Hinata berkata dengan tenang, walau dia agak khawatir dengan apa yang dibawa lelaki itu.

Rubah itu berbisik pada Lelaki itu. "Hoi, dia bisa melihatku." lelaki itu terdiam sesaat.

Memutuskan bahwa bawaan lelaki itu tidak berbahaya, Hinata berkata. "Apa anda butuh sesuatu? Saya bisa memesankan kitsune Udon kalau anda dan teman anda kelelahan." 'Apa dia juga sama dengan temannya ya?'

Rubah itu tertawa. "Diamlah, Tamamo." Lelaki itu berkata.

"Kekekekeke... dia mengira kau juga rubah, bocah. Sudah ke-5 kalinya kau dikira rubah juga... Makanya, sudah kubilang buka tudung kepalamu. Kau juga sering dikira penjahat buronan atau orang mesum karena hal itu, bodoh." Tamamo mengejek sambil tertawa.

Hinata langsung salah tingkah. "Ma-maaf, karena tidak ada orang yang mengelana lagi, kukira..." kata-katanya terputus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya perlu duduk sebentar. Lagipula, muridmu menunggu." Dia menunjuk. Benar saja, beberapa anak berumur sekitar 12-13 tahun mengintip. Hinata segera bergegas pergi.

Rubah itu memandang sekitar. "Tempat ini memiliki gerbang dunia siluman. Apa perlu dipindahkan atau ditutup?"

Lelaki itu memandang ke langit. Melihat dua siluman burung sedang bercengkrama dengan burung gereja di atap salah satu rumah. "Tidak. Kita buat filter saja." Tamamo tidur melingkar di lantai kayu kuil.

"Ahhh... Aku selalu suka kuil. Apalagi yang masih berfungsi seperti yang ini. Perasaan sakral tempat ini membuatku tenang..." Katanya, menghela napas. Lelaki itu melepas tas ranselnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat kepemilikan rumah.

"Menurut alamat yang tertera... Semestinya kita tidak jauh Lagi..." Katanya. Tamamo memperhatikan informasi yang tertera.

Dia membuat bentuk rumah itu berdasarkan informasi dari surat itu. "Dua lantai, sepuluh kamar, lima kamar mandi luar, plus dua kamar mandi dalam... Dengan dapur dan taman cukup besar... Aku bisa membawa yang lain. Sepi sekali kalau hanya berdua." Lelaki itu mengangguk.

Hinata kembali setelah memberi tugas. "Mencari rumah?" dia bertanya saat melihat rumah yang dibentuk oleh Tamamo.

Lelaki itu menjelaskan. "Ohh... Alamat ini... Tiga blok dari sini, ke arah sana... Maaf, areal itu agak... 'Ramai'." Kata Hinata.

Dia menunjuk tempat dimana pintu dunia siluman berada. Lelaki itu menghela napas. Tiba-tiba, mereka bertiga merasakan aura jahat. Lelaki itu segera membuka tas besarnya. Mengambil gelang perak dan memakainya. Hinata mengambil panah dan busur.

Dia memanggil shikigami dari kertas berbentuk orang. "Hoo... Bukan hanya sekedar pelatih..." Tamamo berkata. Dia telah mengubah ukurannya menjadi sebesar singa.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ada orang yang dikejarnya." Lelaki itu naik, dan rubah itu meluncur terbang. Tudungnya tersingkap, memperlihatkan rambut pirang keemasan yang acak-acakan.

Ino berlari dengan ketakutan. Walau bukan pertama kalinya dia dikejar siluman, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya dia dikejar siluman yang ingin memakannya.

Yahiko menahan pergerakannya. "Maaf, kalau saja kita sudah melakukan perjanjian..." Ino menggeleng. Bantuan dari Yahiko sangat berguna. Mungkin dia sudah dimakan kalau Yahiko tidak memantrai kaki siluman berkepala sapi bertubuh laba-laba itu.

"Kemari kau! Aku akan menelanmu dalam sekali telan, nona!" siluman itu tertawa, lalu kembali mengejar.

"Yahiko-san, apa itu?" Tanya ino, sambil berlari menjauh.

Yahiko menghela napas. "Gyuuki. Siluman yang tinggal di gunung dan hutan. Siluman kuno, dan jarang terlihat sejak banyak gunung dijadikan kuil. Dia suka memperkosa dan memakan wanita yang melewati gunung." Ino menatapnya horor.

Dia memandang Gyuuki yang mengejarnya, lalu lari semakin kencang. Dia berbelok, dan menemukan bahwa itu gang buntu. Dia berbalik, Gyuuki sudah ada di depan pintu masuk jalan itu. Dia menyemburkan jaring, membuat Yahiko dan Ino terperangkap.

"Kau pilih yang mana? Bunuh, setubuhi, lalu dimakan? Atau disetubuhi, bunuh, lalu dimakan?" dia menjilat pipi Ino.

Yahiko berusaha melepaskan diri. "Percuma, Shikigami. Jaringku memiliki kemampuan menempel pada apapun yang disentuh. Kalau bukan dengan serangan elemen api level atas, atau senjata mistis, benda itu tak akan lepas."

Ino mulai menangis. 'Siapapun, tolong aku!' dia memohon dalam hati.

"Kitsunebi."

Api biru menerjang, membuat Gyuuki melompat mundur. Ino bermandikan api biru yang membakar habis jaring itu, namun tidak merasakan sakit atau panas. Dia memandang ke depan. Seorang lelaki, umurnya terlihat tidak jauh darinya, duduk diatas rubah besar dengan sembilan ekor.

"Hanabi, belenggu bumi."

Akar-akar besar menjerat Gyuuki. Ino memperhatikan, seorang Miko dengan roh wanita kecil berbaju mirip dengan Yahiko berdiri di belakang.

Lelaki itu memandang Ino. Dia menggumamkan mantra, lalu memanggil roh air, yang segera membersihkan wajah Ino yang tadi dijilat Gyuuki. "Air liur Gyuuki mengundang siluman. Hanya mampu dibersihkan oleh air suci kuil atau air khusus yang dipanggil roh air. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu mendekat. Mata biru pucat Ino bertemu dengan mata biru terang lelaki itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, errr..."

Dia menjawabnya. "Aku Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Nona sendiri?"

"Ino Yamanaka. Dan ini Yahiko. Apa anda yang mengendalikan Kyuubi itu?" Kata Ino dengan kagum. Dia pernah membaca, bahwa Kyuubi adalah siluman terkuat yang pernah ada.

Naruto memandang Rubah itu. "Namanya Tamamo. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang mengendalikan sih… Aku mengalahkannya, lalu membebaskannya dari kutukan yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Dia mengikutiku sejak saat itu."

Tamamo berteriak. "Hoy! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan laba-laba! Panggil bosnya , dong!"

Naruto tertawa. "Dasar…" dia lalu menggumamkan mantra.

Yahiko memucat. Ino menanyakannya. "Tidak mungkin… masa dia akan memanggil 'itu'?" Jawabnya horor.

Muncul portal besar. Sesosok yang cukup besar, walau tidak sebesar Gyuuki muncul. Seorang wanita bertubuh dari kepala hingga pingggang wanita, dan sisanya tubuh laba-laba. Dia berambut pendek putih, dan bermata ungu. Di keningnya, semacam mata tambahan kecil berjejer.

Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan, kalau tidak dilihat dari pinggang kebawah. Wanita itu berkata. "Ada perlu apa, tuan?" suaranya terdengar memikat.

Naruto berkata dengan bosan, tidak terpengaruh oleh daya pikatnya. "Jorou Gumo, tolong urus anak buahmu disana. Dia berusaha menyerangku."

Ino memandangnya bingung. "Jorou Gumo? Yahiko, dia siapa?"

Yahiko menjelaskan. "Siluman yang jauh lebih kuno. Jorou Gumo, pemimpin seluruh siluman laba-laba. Terkenal sebagai pemikat lelaki. Dia tidak gemar memakan manusia, tapi dia akan memakan setiap lelaki yang tidak mampu memuaskannya. Ingat ini, Ino. Semua siluman terlahir dari perasaan negatif manusia yang bertumpuk.

Gyuuki lahir dari perasaan anak yang kehilangan ibunya karena dibunuh. Jorou Gumo lahir dari perasaan wanita simpanan yang ditinggal lelaki yang lebih memilih istrinya, juga perasaan istri yang diselingkuhi.

Mereka adalah contoh kelam perasaan manusia. Keberadaan mereka akan kekal selama manusia masih memiliki perasaan itu. Cara ini adalah cara yang tepat, mengirim mereka kembali ke dunia siluman, daripada membunuhnya." Kata Yahiko menjelaskan.

Jorou Gumo menatap Gyuuki. "Ayo pulang. Kau akan dicincang kecil-kecil kalau melawan." Katanya. Gyuuki mengangguk dengan wajah pucat. Setelah dibebaskan, dia segera melompat ke portal.

Jorou Gumo berubah menjadi seorang wanita biasa. Dia mendekati Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau memberi sedikit hadiah, hmm?" dia memandang dengan sedikit nafsu kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan sekresi bosan, lalu berkata. "Nanti kukirimkan permen kapas." Dia terlihat kesal, namun akhirnya pergi juga.

Dia dan Miko yang dilihat Ino tadi kini berada dihadapannya. "Saya Hinata Hyuuga dari kuil Hyuuga... Anda... Ino Yamanaka, kan? Saya sudah memperhatikan anda sejak lama. Anda memiliki bakat besar."

Ino membungkuk. "Saya... tidaklah seberbakat itu. Saya tidak mampu menangani hal tadi seperti anda berdua."

"Itu butuh latihan. Kau bahkan menarik perhatian Gyuuki yang tidak akan keluar dari persembnyiannya, dan membuatnya berlari di areal terbuka seperti ini." Kata Naruto.

Yahiko angkat bicara. "Aku ingin mengikat perjanjian dengan nona ini. Kalian dapat membantu kami?" Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Kau... ciptaan Hashirama Senju? Bagus, perlindungan darimu akan membuatnya aman." Naruto segera mengeluarkan gulungan.

Ino menyerahkan gelangnya. Naruto memperhatikannya. Dia menunjukkan gelangnya juga. "media yang bagus." Ino terkejut, ternyata gelang kakeknya memiliki pasangan.

Dia merapal mantra dari gulungan, lalu meletakkan tangan Ino di atas gelang. Yahiko memancarkan cahaya beberapa detik. Saat cahaya menghilang, Yahiko mengenakan baju perang besar berwarna perak. Dia memancarkan aura yang menenangkan.

"Kau sekarang aman, Yamanaka-san. Tapi, kalau bisa jangan berurusan lebih jauh. Ini berbahaya, dan tak ada lagi pengajaran resmi tentang hal2 semacam ini," Kata Naruto. Dia naik ke punggung Tamamo. "Kalau kau cukup kurang beruntung, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal." Dia pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Hinata memutuskan mengantarnya. Dia memberi tahu orang tua Ino, bahwa Ino menolongnya mencari muridnya yang tersesat. Untungnya belanjaan yang dipesankan tidak hilang saat dijatuhkan.

**Malamnya...**

Ino memandang gelang peraknya. "Yahiko-san, menurutmu dia shaman sekuat apa?"

Yahiko tertawa. "Yahiko saja, Nona. Dia kuat. Sangat kuat. Seingatku, penciptaku, Hashirama Senju, adalah orang yang mengurung Kyuubi itu dalam kutukan khusus yang membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari kuil ruah di Ozorezan. Juga memasang segel berlapis, membuat tidak seorangpun dapat masuk ke dalam teritori yang diberikan pada Kyuubi.

Dia mengalahkan Kyuubi, yang berarti menerobos segel Hashirama... dan melepas Kutukannya... Yah, dia sangat kuat." Ino bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia memandang jendela.

"Hmm? Rupanya, rumah besar itu didatangi pemiliknya ya?" dia menunjuk bangunan besar berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahnya. Lampu menyala dari rumah itu, dan terlihat jelas aktivitas pemilik rumah di dalamnya, walaut tertutup tirai. "Sepertinya cukup ramai..." Dia bergegas turun, memberitahu ibunya. Yahiko memandang jendela rumah itu.

"Yah, sepertinya mereka akan berjumpa lagi..."

Ino pergi dengan Nikujaga yang terbungkus rapi di tangannya. Dia pergi bersama Chouji. Sebagai keluarga pemilik restoran , Chouji membawa kitsune udon dalam jumlah besar. Ino telah memberitahukan soal Yahiko pada orang tuanya, berbohong kalau Hinatalah yang melakukan perjanjian. Dan juga memberitahu bahaya yang akan terjadi kalau Ino dibiarkan tanpa penjagaan. Tapi, dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Chouji.

"Setiap kali kulihat, rumah ini terlihat semakin besar saja..." Chouji berkata. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu kalau lewat sini. Lagipula, kenapa membawa Kitsune udon? Andalan kalian kan Yakiniku..." Kata Ino, saat mereka mendekati gerbang rumah itu.

Chouji mengangkat bahu. "Ibuku yang bertemu mereka. Saat ibuku mempromosikan restorannya dan berkata akan memberi servis gratis sebagai percobaan, mereka menanyakan apa ada Kitsune udon. Dan kata ibu, mata mereka berbinar saat ibuku menjawab ya. Yah, moto restoran kita, kan 'Memenuhi keinginan pengunjung'... Jadi Ibuku memberikan Kitsune udon."

Ino mengangkat alis. 'sekelompok orang penggemar Kitsune udon? Pasti keluarga yang dekat... Sepertinya, aku pernah baca deh. Apa ya...' dia berpikir serius, tidak menyadari Chouji menekan belnya.

Seorang gadis muda, sekitar 14 tahun, membuka pintunya. "Selamat malam. Kami para tetangga datang membawa hadiah sebagai perkenalan..." Chouji berkata dengan santai. Ino yang tersadar pun ikut mengiyakan.

Gadis itu memandangi mereka sesaat, lalu mengisyaratkan untuk masuk. Dia berlari kecil melewati jalan batu. Di depan pintu, seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya menunggu. Gadis itu berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat. "Oh... Ayo, silahkan masuk. Kenalkan, aku Renji. Dia Rangiku." Lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu berjalan. Gadis berambut putih bernama Rangiku itu mengangguk.

Renji menangkap kebingungan Chouji dan Ino. "Dia bisu. Saat masih bayi, dia menderita sakit aneh. Saat sembuh, pita suaranya tak berfungsi." Ino memandang iba. Rangiku menariknya menuju ruang makan.

Disana, sekitar 5 orang lagi sedang duduk di meja makan. Chouji manyadari setiap dari mereka berbeda, seperti tidak berhubungan darah, namun yang diperhatikan Ino bukan itu.

Di ujung meja, seorang lelaki yang familiar memandangnya terkejut. Dia lalu menepuk keningnya. "Tentu saja... Karena itulah kau ada disana tadi siang... Kau tinggal di sekitar sini, ya?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang keemasannya melambai perlahan.

Mata biru cerahnya bertemu dengan mata biru pucat Ino. Ino terlalu kaget, hingga nyaris menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawanya. Akhirnya, dia angkat bicara.

"Na-Naruto san?"

Bagaimana? Please review!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Gadis itu adalah orang awam berbakat unik. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang hidup dalam sesuatu yang tidak dipercaya orang. Bagaimana nasib membawa mereka, saat takdir mempertemukan mereka?

Disclaimer: karakter Naruto yang dipakai disini bukan kepemilikan saya. Masahi senseilah pemiliknya…

Yo~ (salam ala Kakashi)

Chapter 2! Entah bagaimana caranya, dibuat dalam waktu selama ini...

Buat pembaca semua... maaf nunggu lama, semua... Masih cari2 data buat isinya, nih...

Yak, langsung ke cerita ya...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

THE EXORCISM

CHAPTER 2: OUR SCHOOL CAN'T BE MORE PECULIAR, CAN THEM?

Ino memandang Naruto dengan terkejut. Naruto pun terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Chouji memperhatikan dengan tertarik, menebak dalam hati apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mereka terdiam. Yang lainnya, kecuali wanita seumuran Naruto, yang sedang melamun, ikut memperhatikan dengan rasa tertarik.

Wanita berambut merah kecokelatan itu tersadar, lalu menengok kearah Ino. "Lho? Kamu kan gadis yang tadi siang? Kenapa...Oh, begitu... Kamu tinggal di dekat sini, ya?" Dia berkata, sembari memperhatikan bungkusan yang dibawa Chouji dan Ino. Dia lalu melihat yang lainnya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu, ha! Siapkan piring! Buatkan minuman! Kyou, Hikari! Berikan tempat duduk kalian! Hana, bantu Ren dan Ran!"

Semua seakan tersadar dari lamunan dan segera bergerak. Ino dan Chouji di persilakan duduk. Yang lainnya, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan wanita itu. Ino langsung mengenali suaranya, dia memandang wanita itu dengan mulut ternganga. "Kau...Kau Kyuubi yang tadi siang..."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tamamo saja. Setidaknya… Itu nama yang diberikan si bocah." Katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Chouji memperhatikan dengan penuh seksama.

Tamamo melihat Chouji, lalu mendekati Chouji dengan ekspresi nakal. Naruto yang tersadar, mengerang dan menggumamkan 'Mulai lagi', lalu menghela napas.

"Siapa namamu, lelaki tampan? Aku perhatikan, seperinya kamu butuh sedikit perhaian dari kakak... Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang berdua di sarangku yang nyaman, hmm?" Ino terdiam. Namun, dalam pikirannya dia panik. Dia telah membaca dari buku kakeknya, bahwa Yokoo punya kebiasaan kelam menghisap hawa hidup dan kesenangan mangsanya, setelah merayunya dan membawanya ke sarangnya.

Tamamo memainkan jarinya di dada Chouji. Dia kini duduk di lengan kursi tempat Chouji duduk. Tapi, Chouji menarik tangannya dari dari dadanya dengan tenang, lalu menjawab. "Saya Chouji Akimichi. Maaf mengecewakan, tapi saya memperhatikan anda karena subjek ini bukan sesuatu yang sering kusaksikan tiap harinya. Tawaran anda cukup menggoda, tapi saya bukanlah orang yang semudah itu dibuai." Dia berkata dengan senyum ramah.

Ino mengira Tamamo akan tersinggung. Namun, Tamamo tersenyum puas, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula, di sebelah Naruto. Dia berkata "Oke, kau lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Aku memberimu penghormatan mulai saat ini, Chouji-san." Ino memandang Naruto bingung.

Naruto menghela napas. "Tamamo suka memberi setiap pasangan muda tes, dengan mencoba menggoda pihak lelaki. Kalau mereka cukup punya tekad dan kesetiaan, namun tidak menyangkal bahhwa godaannya tidak cukup kuat, mereka akan lulus dengan sempuna." Jawabnya. Dia lalu memberikan pandangan memperinagtkan pada Tamamo.

Chouji menggaruk kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Tamamo-san, saya amat menghargai hal itu." Ino mendesah lega. Dia ikut merasa senang, walau dia bukanlah orang yang menjadi pasangan Chouji. Dia telah bertunangan dengan puteri pemilik kedai Ramen, Ayame, yang telah bertetangga dengan keluarga Chouji sejak lama.

Tak lama, yang lain datang dengan teh dan sake, juga telah menempatkan makanan yang dibawa Ino dan Chouji di tempat tersendiri. Semua, kecuali Naruto, terlihat bernafsu saat melihat apa yang dibawa. Naruto langsung meminta mereka makan.

"Nikujaga! Kitsune Udon!" Renji berseru sebelum makan dengan rakus. Tamamo sendiri makan dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan manusia, karena dia sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tangannya seakan jadi transparan akibat kecepatan pergerakannya.

Naruto, hanya makan seperlunya, segera membawa Ino dan Chouji pergi dari ruang makan. "Nah, sementara para maniak itu memuaskan hasrat mereka, mari kuantar kalian berkeliling." Dia menunjukkan isi rumah itu pada mereka. Ino kemudian merasakan energi dari suatu kamar.

Dia memandang ruangan itu, saat Naruto memberikan penjelasan pada Chouji yang ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang apa yang terjadi, 'lewat kacamata profesional', kata Chouji beralasan. Ino memandang sepasang pintu besar, menutupi ruangan itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat Ino merasa dia harus masuk, walau dia khawatir akan serangan seperti tadi siang, juga tidak memikirkan bahwa itu tindakan yang tidak sopan.

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dia melihat rak-rak buku. Dia masuk ke dalam semacam perpustakaan pribadi. Walau lebih bisa dibilang ruang penyimpanan, karena ada barang-barang yang ditata rapi disana.

'_Aku menunggumu... Kemari dan tarik aku...' _ Bisikan itu terdengar di telinga Ino. Dia juga merasakan energi yang tadi dirasakannya, dari kata-kata yang dia dengar. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah sudut yang agak gelap. Dia kemudian terkejut. Di hadapannya, sebilah pedang yang terikat rantai dari setiap sudut tergantung. Pedang itu bergetar dan mendesis.

Namun, yang membuat Ino terkejut, adalah karena dia sekilas seperti melihat seorang wanita tergantung terlilit rantai di tangan, kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menggosok matanya, memastikan bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah sebilah pedang.

Tidak memperdulikan suuasan menyeramkan yang dilepaskan pedang itu, Ino mendekat. _'Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama, tuanku... Hingga aku mengamuk karena kesepian yang tak berujung... Tapi, akhirnya kamu datang... Kumohon, tuan, tariklah aku... Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu, tuan...'_

**Sementara itu...**

Naruto akhirnya menyadari Ino tidak ada bersama mereka. Menyuruh Renji yang baru selesai makan untuk menggantikannya meneruskan mengelilingi pondok itu, dia bergegas mencari Ino. 'Dia, dengan bakatnya, bisa menarik hal-hal yang tidak baik...' Dia menyadari pintu ruangan penyimpanan benda terlarangnya terbuka, dia bergegas masuk dengan khawatir.

Dia melihat Ino berdiri menatap pedang yang terikat rantai. 'Gawat! Itu, kan Mikazuki!' "Ino, menjauh!" Dia berusaha mendekat, namun ada dinding tak terlihat menahannya. 'Ini... Dimensi pedang? Jangan-jangan!'

Ino, yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto, tetap memandang pedang itu. "...Kau berbau darah. Aku juga melihat banyak roh dari tubuh yang kau cabut menyisakan energi roh mereka. Ratusan... Tidak, ribuan nyawa telah kau ambil."

Pedang itu menghancurkan sarungnya, menunjukkan mata pedangnya yang keruh tertutupi oleh warna hitam kemerahan, seakan pedang itu dicelupkan dalam lautan darah selama bertahun-tahun, hingga merasuk ke dalam pedang itu. Dari pedang itu, muncul siluet wanita yang tadi dilihat Ino.

Dia memakai kimono perang bermotif bulan sabit berwarna putih kebiruan. Dia juga memakai baju perang berwarna keemasan. Namun, sebagian besar pakaian dan tubuhnya tertutupi oleh darah. Dia meiliki rambut biru sepunggung, dengan mata biru pudar, lebih pucat dari mata Ino.

Dia tersenyum pahit. _"Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan ini, namun inilah kenyataannya. __Banyak yang menginginkanku, karena kemampuanku. Namun, aku tak ingin digunakan selain oleh tuanku... Jadi, aku melawan dengan keras siapapun yang berusaha memilikiku, saat memegangku. Mereka tidak bisa melawan seranganku, dan menjadi pembunuh gila._

_Akhirnya, aku disegel dan diberikan secara turun temurun kepada Shaman level atas yang mampu mengurungku. __Tapi, akhirnya penantianku berakhir... Tuan, tariklah aku, dan aku akan kembali ke wujud asalku, senjata paling kuat dan paling indah yang pernah diciptakan." _wanita itu berkata.

Ino mengangguk. Dia manaiki tangga yang digunakan untuk mengambil buku di rak bagian atas. Dia melepas setiap kertas mantra, lalu menarik pedang itu lepas dari rantai. Tiba-tiba, jendela yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di ruangan itu terbuka. Seakan tahu, Ino mendekati jendela. Segera setelah bermandikan cahaya bulan, pedang itu bercahaya.

Setiap warna hitam kemerahan yang melekat terlepas. Gagangnya yang semula hitam pekat, berubah menjadi keemasan. Bilah pedangnya menunjukkan warna aslinya, warna bulan, putih keabu-abuan. Sarung baru muncul dari serpihan sarung pedangnya yang lama, berwarna hitam kebiruan.

Pedang itu melayang disekitar Ino, sebelum mendarat dalam pelukannya. Seakan tersadar dari hipnotis, Ino segera panik. "Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku seenaknya masuk dan melepas pedang ini..."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ino segera berlari mendekat dan mengatakan belasan permintaan maaf, sambil menyerahkan pedang itu. Naruto mendorongnya balik, kembali ke Ino. "Dia sudah jadi milikmu, Yamanaka-san. Orang-orang menyebutnya Mikazuki (bulan sabit), tapi kurasa dia punya nama lainnya…" Ino menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ini adalah senjata roh yang ditempa dengan logam khusus. Bentuknya bisa berbagai macam, sesuai keinginan pemiliknya. Dia dibuat untuk setia pada orang tertentu, dan akan tetap mengabdi pada orang itu, hingga keturunan orang itu mengambil alih hak milik senjata ini. Kau mengerti? Dia sudah jadi milikmu sejak dia pertama kali diciptakan." Naruto menjelaskan. Ino hanya diam.

Dia akhirnya bertanya. "Bagaimana caranya membawa pulang pedang ini? Aku tidak bisa langsung masuk dan berkata 'Aku pulang, ayah, ibu. Tetangga kita yang baik memberikan sebilah pedang sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kiriman Nikujaganya.' Tak mungkin, kan?"

Naruto tertawa. "Dia bisa berbentuk apa saja, sesuai keinginanmu. Cukup tanyakan namanya, lalu perintahkan dia berubah menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan."

Ino diam sebentar. Sebelum sempat bertanya, suara yang menuntunnya tadi terdengar di kepalanya. _'Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Konan. Konan no Mikazuki. Ubahlah aku, kalau bentukku ini menyusahkanmu, tuan. Cukup pikirkan perintahmu, dan aku akan berubah.'_

Ino berkonsentrasi. 'Konan no Mikazuki... berubah menjadi... Anting?' pedang ditangannya bercahaya. Setelah cahaya menghilang, ditangannya ada sepasang anting kecil berwarna keemasan, dengan batu berwarna biru pucat sebagai hiasan.

Ino mengenakannya. "Err... Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Tolong panggil aku Ino saja. Margaku cukup panjang, soalnya." Dia membungkuk dalam.

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah... Kau juga, panggil aku Naruto saja. Uzumaki rasanya... Terlalu aneh untuk sebuah marga." Dia tertawa kecil setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Akhirnya mereka kembali. Ino menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Chouji, yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Ino berpisah dengan Chouji. "Jangan lupa, besok kita ada kelas olahraga!" Chouji mengingatkan.

Ino masuk ke rumahnya, mengatakan hal yang mirip dengan yang dikatakannya pada Naruto saat diberikan pedang itu. Bahwa dia menerima hadiah sebagai rasa terima kasih atas kebaikannya. Hanya saja, alih-alih pedang, dia mengatakan menerima anting, yang langsung dikagumi oleh ibunya.

Saat dia masuk, Yahiko tersenyum lebar. "Membawa souvenir?" Ino menunjukkan antingnya. Dia mengangguk angguk. "Jangan lupa, bawa kami saat kau pergi. Dasar... bisa-bisanya meninggalkan aku tadi..." Ino mengangguk.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur, dia segera tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Ino pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan senang. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dia bisa memulai aktivitasnya tanpa digantungi roh-roh gentayangan. Keberadaan Yahiko dan Konan membuat mereka pergi menjauh dari Ino. Dia dan Chouji pergi bersama, dan bertemu Shikamaru di dekat stasiun.

"Shika! Sudah pulang kok tidak bilang?" Tanya Chouji. Shikamaru terlihat mengantuk, melambai pada mereka.

"Baru pulang tadi malam. Dasar Temari... Gadis menyusahkan itu memaksaku untuk tinggal lebih lama." Dia menjawab. Dia dan Temari dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka yang ningrat. Orang tua Shikamaru dan orang tua Temari saling mengenal sejak lama, sepertinya.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Mereka bertiga bermaksud pergi, saat seseorang memanggil Ino. Naruto menghampiri mereka. "Tunggu aku. Aku juga satu sekolah denganmu." Ino melihat Naruto mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru. Jas dan celana hitam kebiruan, serta kemeja putih dengan lambang sekolah mereka di kantong bajunya.

"Kau masih sekolah? Kau juga sekolah di perguruan Hinomiya?" Tanya Ino terkejut. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru mendekati Chouji. "Siapa dia?" Chouji terkekeh, dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada saat Shikamaru pergi. "Jadi, lelaki ini cenayang, telah menolong Ino, dan ternyata tetangga baru di blok kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru. Chouji mengangguk.

Ino masih terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Kau masih 17 tahun? Dan dipaksa bersekolah oleh keluargamu?"

"Waliku," Koreksi Naruto. "Dia mendaftarkan aku ke sekolah ini, sebelum menghilang entah kemana demi 'penelitian' yang dia lakukan untuk novel mesumnya. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh, atau kau akan masuk dalam edisi berikutnya." Kata Naruto. Ino mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Seperti yang diduga Ino, dia dan Naruto segera menjadi bahan pembicaraan saat sampai di sekolah. Mereka menerka apa hubungan Ino dan Naruto. Dari pacar, sampai saudara jauh yang menghilang, pokoknya mereka menggosipkan kedua orang itu. Ino, yang karena bakatnya, sering dibicarakan orang, mengacuhkannya.

Dan sepertinya, Naruto pun tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ino mengantarnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Saat mereka masuk, kepala sekolah mereka, Tsunade Namakuji sedang memegangi kepalanya. 'Gawat... Tsunade-sama hangover lagi...' Pikir Ino. Tsunade memandang mereka tajam.

Dia duduk di kursinya, lalu berkata. "Ada keperluan apa pagi-pagi? Aku sangat sibuk hari ini, jadi cepat katakan kemauanmu," Ino menciut dalam tatapan Tsunade. Naruto dengan tenang menceritakan alasannya kesana. "Jadi, kau bocah itu? Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, bocah manja. Tapi menggunakan nama keluargamu untuk memaksakanmu masuk adalah ide yang tidak kusukai." Ino mulai berkeringat dingin. Kepala sekolah mereka terkenal akan kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Membuatnya marah adalah ide terburuk yang pernah dipikirkan.

Namun, Naruto terlihat tidak terpengaruh. Dia minta waktu, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. Dia menelepon seseorang. "Kau pikir ayahmu akan mem-" Kata-kata Tsunade terputus saat Naruto mulai berteriak kesal pada orang yang ditelponnya. Dia memarahi orang itu, yang balas berteriak. Setelah sekitar 15 menit saling umpat, dia menutup telepon dengan kata-kata 'Aku akan melemparmu keluar saat kau pulang'.

Dia lalu menghadap Tsunade lagi. "Maaf, waliku yang mesum itu ingin urusan sekolahku diselesaikan secepatnya. Jadi, dia menggunakan nama keluargaku. Untuk keluargaku sendiri, anda tak perlu khawatir. Terakhir kali aku melihat mereka adalah sekitar 8 tahun lalu. Dan kalau anda menanyakan, mungkin mereka akan menyangkal. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan bodoh waliku." Tsunade hanya memandangnya diam.

Dia lalu menyerahkan kertas pada Naruto. "Temui lelaki bernama Kakashi di ruang guru. Pergi sekarang juga." Mereka pun segera pergi. Ino berpisah dari Naruto, dan masuk ke kelasnya, kelas 2-1-D. Di perguruan Hinomiya, semua murid dibedakan dalam empat kategori, dari A sampai D.

Kelas A, diperuntukkan untuk penerima beasiswa dan lulusan tes masuk dengan persentase minimal 85% benar. Shikamaru, yang mendapat nilai sempurna, masuk di kelas terbaik di kelas A.

Kelas B, berisikan para keturunan ningrat dan orang kaya. Disebut juga sebagai 'kumpulan mesin ATM berjalan' dan tidak terlalu disukai oleh seluruh murid di sekolah, karena mereka sombong, padahal tidak menggunakan otak, melainkan uang dan kekuasaan demi masuk ke perguruan.

Kelas C sendiri, terdiri dari lulusan tes dengan persentase benar 75-65%, ditambah pemilik beasiswa olahraga. Chouji, pemenang turnamen nasional sejak SMP, ada disana.

Kelas D, tempat Ino berada, adalah bagian paling unik dari seluruh murid. Kelas D adalah tempat bagi anak-anak pemilik bakat khusus, untuk mengembangkan diri. Disana, ada berbagai macam pemilik bakat unik berkumpul. Mulai dari pemilik ingatan fotografis, hingga pemilik bakat malihat hal-hal gaib seperti Ino, ada disana.

Setelah empat pembagian besar itu, murid-murid dibagi lagi kedalam beberapa kelas berdasarkan nilai. Di kelas D, kelas pertama meiliki nilai tertinggi. Ino, yang sehari-harinya saat kecil sering bersama Shikamaru, tertular kepintaran sang jenius itu, dan masuk dalam 3 peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya.

Ino menghela napas saat masuk ke kelasnya. Seperti yang diduga, dia langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh seluruh murid di kelasnya. Bahkan Shino, ketua kelas yang pendiam itu, juga menanyakannya. Ino hanya menjawab 'Kita lihat saja nanti.' Dia duduk di kursinya. Lee memberinya minuman penambah semangat padanya.

Dia kemudian berpikir. 'Apa dia masuk kelas B, ya? Dari kata-kata Tsunade-sama, walinya sepertinya memasukkan dia dengan menggunakan nama keluarganya... Apa dia keturunan ningrat? Aku harus mencari di berita nanti...' seseorang mencolek bahunya. Hinata memandangnya dengan wajah serius.

Dia adalah keturunan keluarga Hyuuga yang berkuasa, namun dia ada di kelas D karena dia memiliki kemampuan yang disebut 'otak ketiga', bakat yang membuatnya berpikir, bertindak, dan menajamkan inderanya melebihi orang biasa. Kini, dia memandang Ino dengan memperkuat dan meningkatkan kesensitifan matanya. "Ino-san, gelang dan antingmu mengeluarkan aura yang kuat. Apa kamu tahu akan hal itu?" Dia berkata dengan nada khawatir.

Ino tersenyum. Kebaikan Hinata memang selalu berhasil membuat seluruh murid tenang. Dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan menenangkan Hinata yang khawatir. Pintu kelas mereka dibuka, seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu masuk. Dia menganakan masker, dan mata kanannya ditutupi penutup mata. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas mereka sekaligus pemimpin bagian kesiswaan di perguruan ini. Setiap murid baru berurusan dengan lelaki ini.

Banyak rumor tentang lelaki itu. Mulai dari mata kanan tertutup yang dikatakan ditransplantasikan dari mata iblis, sampai mulutnya yang sobek, seperti wanita mulut sobek. Namun, semua masih misteri, bahkan bagi anak kelas 2-1-D. "Tenang semua... Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru... Silahkan masuk..." Dia mempersilakan murid baru masuk.

Naruto masuk dengan ekspresi tertarik. Dia memandang sekeliling. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki. 17 tahun. Hobi bepergian dan mencari benda-benda 'khusus'." Dia berkata dengan tenang.

Kakashi berkata padanya. "Apa bakat yang kau miliki? Setidaknya, kami harus tahu demi menentukan kegiataan pengembanganmu..." Katanya dengan senyum ramah.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku punya bakat berkomunikai dan menyentuh makhluk gaib. Dan aku telah cukup terlatih untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." Kakashi mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Hinata mencolek Ino. "Ino-san, dia yang menyelamatkanmu, juga memberi kekuatan pelindung padamu?" Ino mengangguk. Dia bingung dengan reaksi murid-murid lainnya. Dia memang agak tidak peka dengan berita-berita tentang hal gaib, dan setiap yang terlibat di dalamnya. "Ino-san, dia adalah Uzumaki, keturunan cenayang terbaik di seluruh negara-, tidak, diseluruh dunia."

Ino terdiam sejenak. Lalu, dia balik bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan hanya anak berumur 17 tahun?" dia bereru agak keras, sehingga terdengar ke teman lainnya. Hinata terkejut, lalu tertawa kecil. Beberapa murid yang mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Ya, kau benar, Ino. Aku hanyalah bocah berumur 17 tahun." Naruto yang diberi tempat duduk di sebelahnya, berkata dengan senyum kecil. Ino segera menanyakan beberapa penjelasan cara menggunakan kekuatan Yahiko dan Konan pada Naruto.

Melihat reaksi wakil ketua kelas mereka, para murid menjadi lebih rileks. Mereka akan segera berkumpul kalau Kakashi tidak menghentikan mereka dan segera memulai pelajaran.

Ino menghela napas lega saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru matematika mereka, Asuma Sarutobi, menutup bukunya dan pergi. Semua murid segera membuka jendela, dan membiarkan asap rokok yang diisap Asuma menghilang. Dia kini memanggil Yahiko, seperti yang diinstruksikan Naruto. Para murid memandang Yahiko dengan kagum. Lee, pemilik sel otot super, sempat kaget dan hampir melempar pemberat lengannya yang seberat 100 kilogram kepada Yahiko. Mereka menjalankan istirahat siang mereka dengan melatih bakat mereka sambil makan siang.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba dibuka. Ketua murid kelas B, Sasuke Uchiha, dan wakilnya, Karin, masuk dengan beberapa dewan murid kelas B. "Yang mana yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya Karin angkuh. Beberapa murid memandang kesal. Seorang anggota dewan berkata "Kalau kalian tidak mau bekerja sama, aku terpaksa memberi hukuman pada ka-" Kata-katanya terputus, saat Tenten dan Lee maju.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan APAPUN pada murid disini," Tenten berkata dengan panas. Lee mengangguk. Beberapa murid dewan mengacuhkan mereka berdua.

"Pasal 39, dewan murid tak bisa memberi penghukuman tanpa alaan jelas. Dan pasal 12, setiap perkataan dan keberadaan ketua murid dan wakilnya tidak boleh diacuhkan murid bagian lainnya. Semua! Beri salam pada Ketua murid dan wakil kelas B!" Lee berkata.

Mereka memberi salam dengan kaku. Walau terpaksa, beberapa anggota dewan menunduk pada Tenten dan Lee.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Maaf atas ketidak sopanan mereka. Bisakah kami bertemu dengan murid bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" Tenten terdiam sejenak, lalu mendekati Naruto.

Naruto memberi pandangan menenangkan. Dia lalu berjalan maju. "Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Ada keperluan apa?" Dia tersenyum ramah. Beberapa anggota dewan bersemu merah.

Sasuke mengangguk. Karin angkat suara. "Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-san. Aku adalah wakil ketua dewan kelas B, " Dia berkata dengan genit. Beberapa anggota kelas D diam-diam pura-pura muntah. Karin dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari itu. Karin melanjutkan maksudnya, setelah bergenit-genit pada Naruto. "Jadi, kami ingin mengundangmu masuk menjadi bagian kelas B. Sekolah mungkin salah menempatkanmu di tempat... Orang-orang semacam ini." Dia berkata, sambil memandang menghina kepada kelas D.

Beberapa orang ingin bangkit dan memukul Karin, namun Lee menahannya. Naruto tetap terlihat pasif. Lalu, dia bertanya. "Apa salahnya dengan orang-orang seperti ini? Mereka baik-baik saja, tuh."

Mereka tertawa. "Baik-baik saja? Lihat mereka! Kumpulan orang aneh! Maniak senjata, nerd, mengaku bisa melihat hal-hal gaib, hah! Mereka sekumpulan pembual dan setengah sinting!" Seorang anggota Dewan berkata.

Sasuke memberi pandangan murka pada orang itu. "Kenapa? Itu kan..." Dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka terdiam saat melihat Naruto. Dia kini memandang mereka dengan dingin.

"Kalian menghinaku, hah?" Mereka menelan ludah. Orang yang tadi berkata nyalinya menciut. "Sejak awal, aku tidak berkeinginan untuk pindah. Dan dengan ini, aku akan mengatakan dengan jelas. JANGAN pernah datang lagi. Aku muak dengan kalian." Dia berkata dengan dingin. Dia kembali ke kursinya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita pergi. Selamat pagi," Dia berkata. Semua beringsut pergi. Saat berjalan keluar, Sasuke berkata. "Kau yang tadi bicara, kau dikeluarkan dari dewan. Aku melarangmu dari semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan dewan." orang itu terdiam dan memucat.

Ino kini memandang Naruto yang sedang kesal. "Kau tidak pindah ke kelas B?" Tanya gadis itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka mereka. Merasa tinggi, hanya karena warisan orang tua mereka. Padahal, belum tentu mereka bisa mencapai prestasi yang sama dengan orang tua mereka." Jawab Naruto.

Lee ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. "Untuk seorang yang menyandang nama Uzumaki, kau cukup unik." Katanya.

Naruto mendengus. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku memakai marga ini hanya agar kumpulan orang tua itu tidak terus-menerus merongrongku. Mereka itu gila hormat, dan akan menarik semua orang yang menurut mereka kuat agar mereka makin dihormati. Aku sendiripun, bukan sepenuhnya Uzumaki. Hanya ibukulah yang memiliki darah Uzumaki. Ayahku tidak." Katanya, sambil melemaskan lehernya."

Lee mengangguk-angguk. "Pantas saja... Kau sangat berbeda dengan tipe-tipe bangsawan yang pernah kutemui." Kata ketua Dewan kelas D itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Yah... Walau dibilang begitupun, aku sudah 8 tahun tidak kesana. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat Waliku di Yokohama, atau bertualang sendirian." Akunya.

Kini, semua orang ikut mendengarkan. "A-anu... Bukannya berbahaya berkeliaran sendirian? Dengan darah dan bakatmu, banyak orang yang mengincarmu, kan?" Hinata bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Wah, masa-masa semacam itu, sih... Sudah cukup lama kulewati... Aku punya beberapa pengawal tangguh, cukup tangguh bahkan untuk melawan pasukan perang sekalipun. Yah, aku cukup beruntung karena bisa bepergian dengan bebas... Banyak orang sepertiku dikurung sepanjang hidupnya dalam kuil..." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Mereka mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa bebas berkeliaran?" Tanya Tenten, sebelah alisnya naik.

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku memeras mereka. Aku tahu beberapa belang mereka, dan aku memanfaatkan itu sebagai tiket untuk bebas. Lagipula, aku bukanlah pewaris tahta, jadi aku jauh lebih bebas." Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu, kau melakukan hal ilegal..." Kata Tenten mengingatkan. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. "Ah, sudahlah. Selamat datang di kelas D, Naruto Uzumaki. Kau mungkin menyadari, kelas D adalah rumah bagi para pemilik bakat khusus... Jadi, jangan ragu untuk memakai kekuatanmu di klas olahraga nanti. Kelas kita, adalah satu-satunya kelas dimana semua muridnya diperbolehkan memakai apapun bakat yang mereka miliki, selama masih dalam batas yang ditentukan...

Dan melihat dari perkataanmu, kamu sepertinya terbiasa memakai kemampuanmu... Jadi, aku harap kamu dapat membagai pengatahuan tentang kemampuan cenayangmu. Kami sebenarnya sedang mencari orang yang cukup mampu dan cukup murah hati untuk mengajari kami dengan Cuma-Cuma... Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Tenten berkata. Si pemilik feromon alami itu mendekati Naruto. Beberapa murid menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tak perlu menggunakan feromon pun, aku akan dengan senang hati menolong kalian. Tapi, bakatmu cukup unik, nona... Sangat kontras dengan penampilan tomboimu." Katanya. Tenten, dengan salah tingkah menggaruk kepalanya.

Ino membisiki gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Dia itu dikelilingi makhluk dengan kemampuan menggoda diatasmu, dan dia tak terpengaruh... Aku kira, feromonmu tak akan banyak gunanya." Tenten memberinya pandangan kau-semestinya-memberitahu.

Mereka semua kaget saat Lee berseru "Ayo kita mulai pelajaran yang menyenangkan ini!" Tenten terdiam sesaat.

Dia lalu bangkit. "Oh, pelajaran pertama kita adalah olah raga, kan? Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di lapangan 15 menit lagi." Dia berkata, seraya berjalan dengan siswi lainnya.

Naruto memandang teman-teman sekelasnya. 'Hmm... Sepertinya, ini bukanlah ide yang buruk... Untuk bersekolah disini...' Dia tersenyum, lalu mengikuti temannya untuk ganti baju di ruang ganti.

Sekolah akhirnya usai. Mereka menggerutu kecil, karena Kurenai, guru sastra mereka, memberi tugas sulit untuk membuat kaligrai. Naruto memandang sekliling. "Ino-san, apa disini ada kegiatan ekstra?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Ino menghela napas. "Maaf, tapi kebanyakan dari kelas D ditolak oleh semua klub olahraga, yang _sebagian besar _ diisi oleh anak kelas B. Jadi, pilihannya terbatas..." Katanya.

Tenten datang dan memberikan selebaran. Naruto membacanya. 'perkumpulan kelas D...?' Dia memandang penuh tanda tanya pada Tenten. Dia melirik Ino, yang sama bingungnya.

"Ini ide yang diberikan oleh Lee, dan telah disetujui oleh sekolah. Semenjak hampir seluruh dari kita tak memiliki kegiatan ekstra, Lee mengusulkan untuk mengumpulkan kita semua, dan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Dia juga meminta sekolah, untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang mungkin berguna untuk perkembangan bakat kita.

Sekolah menyukai ide itu. Sekolah bertanggung jawab atas kita, jadi ide untuk mengembangkan bakat kita di lingkungan dan pengawasan sekolah langsung mendapat lampu hijau. Jangan lupa, kita berkumpul hari minggu." Dia berkata, lalu melenggang pergi.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu mencolek bahu Ino. "Pulang, Ino-san?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ayo kita pulang... Dan cukup panggil pakai '-san', kita kan sekelas. Kita tanya pakah Chouji dan Shikamaru juga ingin pulang." Dia berkata. Mereka pun pergi menuju kelas C.

Disana, mereka disambut oleh koridor yang dipenuhi oleh poster bertuliskan 'Menuju Koshien!' atau stadium utama pertandingan nasional lainnya. Di majalah dinding mereka, dipenuhi pengumuman perekrutan klub, baik klub sekolah maupun profesional. Ditempatkan secara khusus, terdapat informasi seleksi nasional untuk pertandingan internasinal.

Kelas C, kalau boleh dikatakan... Adalah sekumpulan orang macho. Bahkan, saat mereka lewat, Naruto dan Ino berpapasan dengan sekumpulan siswi berotot. "Ino, Chouji-san itu atlet apa?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Ino menjawab sambil menyapa beberapa orang. "Atlet gulat. Juara nasional lho... Lihat, namanya terpampang di daftar seleksi nasional. Dan persentase kemungkinan masuknya sekitar 90%, karena sebagian besar penyeleksi mengenalnya." Naruto melihat daftar itu. Benar, nama Chouji ada di urutan teratas.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu Chouji. Namun, Chouji tak bisa ikut pulang bersama mereka, karena dia berlatih untuk seleksi yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Akhirnya, mereka menuju kelas A. Ino terlihat agak ragu untuk melewati jalan utama menuju kelas A.

Naruto akhirnya mengerti kenapa dia ragu. Jika mereka melewati jalur utama, bukan memutar, mereka harus melewati kelas B. Dan dia semakin tidak menyukai kelas itu. Seperti di anak emaskan, tempat mereka sangat mewah. Lantai di seluruh areal kelas B adalah lantai keramik. Dan keramik siram, bukan keramik pasang (1). Lampu kelas mereka adalah lampu kristal. Setiap meja dipasangi komputer pribadi. Dan, seperti yang disadari Naruto sebelumnya, seragam mereka dibuat dari sutera.

Beberapa mencibir saat melihat mereka. Beberapa memberi pandangan menghina. Naruto ingin menghardik mereka, namun Ino menahannya. "Jangan. Kau hanya akan membuat masalah." Naruto dengan berat hati membiarkan mereka.

Mereka memasuki areal kelas A. Naruto merasakan aura yangberbeda. Suasana kelas A sama dengan kelas D, kecuali bahwa mereka memiliki komputer pribadi juga. Namun, seperti yang dilihat, mereka menggunakan fasilitas itu dengan semestinya. Beberapa bahkan bermain catur melawan mesin berpikir itu. 'Ini... Aura para orang terpelajar...' Dia mau tak mau merasakan tekanan dari aura yang memenuhi seluruh tempat itu.

Tapi, dia pun memandang kelas jenius itu dengan cara berbeda sekarang. Setidaknya, mereka tidak menganggap diri mereka superior, begitulah hal yang terlintas di kepalanya. Di sebuah sudut, terpampang tulisan besar. _"__Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,_" Baca Naruto. Rupanya, itu adalah semboyan kelas itu.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan Shikamaru. Dia sedang tertidur, dengan seorang wanita pirang kecoklatan duduk disampingnya. Dia memandang Ino, lalu memberi salam. "Selamat siang, Yamanaka-san. Mencari Shika, kukira?" Wanita itu berkata. Naruto merasakan kekauan wanita itu.

Ino membalasnya. "Selamat siang, Sabaku-san. Ya, kami memang mencarinya untuk mengajaknya pulang... Tapi, sepertinya dia sedang, err... Ada urusan... Jadi, kami pulang terlebih dahulu... Selamat siang, Sabaku-san." Ino secara ajaib juga jadi kaku.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. "Siapa dia? Kalian sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik..." Kata Naruto.

Ino mendesah. "dia adalah Temari Sabaku. Dia tunangan Shikamaru. Dia... Tidak suka aku dekat dengan Shika, padahal kami hanyalah teman... Dan lagi, dia wanita yang menawan, kalau dibandingkan denganku... Aku jadi bingung, kenapa dia mesti cemburu...?"

Naruto memandang gadis itu. Dia menatap rambut pirang pucatnya yang berkilau lembut ditimpa sinar mentari. Dia kemudian mengukur tingginya dengan tingginya sendiri. Dia cukup tinggi. Tubuhnya langsing dan kulitnya putih, namun dengan rona kemerahan, bukan putih pucat seperti temannya yang bernama Hinata itu. Lalu, matanya bertemu dengan mata birunya yang pucat, memantulkan sinar mentari dengan lembut.

Ino menatapnya bingung. "Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya. aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita kembali, Ino," Katanya. Ino mengangguk, lalu mereka menuju gerbang sekolah. "Ya, semua gadis berhak untuk khawatir..." Gumam Naruto.

Ino menengok. "Apa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar tadi..." Katanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sedang mengingat tempat-tempat disini. Aku hanya bicara sendiri." Katanya. Ino mengangguk-angguk. Mereka pun pulang menuju rumah mereka.

Done!

Penjelasan. (mungkin ga perlu yah?)

(1). Tipe lantai yang seluruhnya terbuat dari keramik. Jadi, kayak temok semen. Keramiknya dituang dalam keadaan cair ke lantai. Trus, dibiarin kering. Saya juga baru tahu ada tipe kayak gitu. Saya liat pas iseng-iseng dateng ke konstruksi rumah sodara.

Please Review?

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
